onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 9
Chapter 9 is called "The Devil Girl" . Cover Volume : 2 Pg .: 7 Straw Hat and animals : Zoro is on the back of a cow while he cleans his Katana . And Luffy is hanging from a tree . Short Summary Nami tries to team up with Luffy as the Buggy Pirates try to find the map she stole , but they can't so Buggy blows up one of them . Nami takes Luffy into a house and she explains him the situation and who Buggy is . Luffy then asks her if she wants to join his crew and she says no and after Luffy explains her why his Strawhat is a treasure , then Nami says that the thing she hates most are pirate . They leave the house and go to search for Buggy , but Nami ties Luffy up with a rope and brings him to Buggy in exchange for . Long Summary Nami invites Luffy to join her , claiming to be a thief who steals from pirates . Nami asks Luffy what is important about his hat that made him mad when Buggy's crew touched it . Elsewhere Buggy is dealing with one of his crew after Nami got away . Buggy mishears him say something about his nose being strange . The man raises in the air via Buggy's Devil Fruit powers , Buggy orders the rest of crew to put a cannon to the man and fire . With the man killed by cannon fire , Buggy orders everyone to search the town for the thief and any treasure to be found . Nami is explaining to Luffy in a house elsewhere who Buggy is and why the town is empty . She warns Luffy Buggy is fun of using his cannon and that once he destroyed a whole town because a boy made fun of his nose . Nami gets fed up with Luffy's short attention span and tendency to ignore her . Nami reveals her quest to buy up a village . She begins to talk about her plan she has for the Grand Line map she stole ; she will go there and still off of all the famous pirates there . Nami confirms she is a navigator and Luffy is excited about her joining in his adventure , however when he tells her he is a pirate she changes her mind . Nami still doesn't understand the deal with Luffy's straw hat . Just as Nami has decided to quit , she suddenly has an idea . She agrees to join him IF he comes with her to see Buggy . However she takes some rope with her and as they approach his hideout , Nami ties Luffy up with it . Buggy is telling off his crew who believe they are about to be killed for not being able to find the thief who stole their map . Just then Nami and Luffy enter the scene to Buggy's surprise . Nami hands over Luffy and decides to pretend to join Buggy's crew , she hands over the map she stole . Elsewhere , Zoro arrives after being taken to the island where Buggy is . Quick Reference 'Chapter Notes' *Buggy has a Devil Fruit ability . *Nami is saving up money to buy a village. *Nami hates pirates. *Luffy ends up being tricked by Nami and handed to Buggy. *Zoro is now on the same island after he and Luffy got separated. *Buggy's nose is real and he hates people commenting on it. Characters 1: first introduction 3: first apparition Anime Episode Episode 5 Site Navigation de:Mashō no Onna it:Capitolo 9